Pourquoi es-tu parti?
by Hankyoo-208
Summary: Sirius Black est mort, laissant un grand vide derrière lui. Nombreux sont ceux qui pleurent la mort de l'Animagus, mais aucun ne la pleure autant que son ami Moony. Remus Lupin sombre dans les ténèbres en regrettant son unique amour. Remus/Sirius


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On ne sait pas vraiment ce que ressent Remus Lupin à la mort de Sirius Black, une grande tristesse sans doute, mais ce n'est pas développé dans le roman. Voilà donc la raison de cet O.S sur le meilleur couple (à mon avis) de Harry Potter. Vive le SiRem !_

 _Je préfère tout de suite vous prévenir, ce texte n'a rien de joyeux. Je ne voulais pas changer le fond de l'histoire de J.K.R, donc Sirius est bel et bien mort dans ce texte._

 _Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, ainsi que les lieux et tous les autres éléments en fait (j'aimerais avoir son imagination !)_

 _Veuillez m'excuser si des fautes m'ont échappé lors de la relecture._

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire._

* * *

"Il est mort. Sirius est mort." Cette pensée s'imposait à lui avec force, même s'il ne voulait pas y penser. Ne plus y penser. Oublier. Absolument tout. Son odeur, sa voix, son visage, tout. Tout ce qui avait fait de Sirius Black l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Passionnément. Violemment. Remus Lupin se leva, fit le tour de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd une énième fois, posa son regard vide et hagard sur chaque objet et se rassit. Il se resservit un autre whisky Pur Feu. Encore un. Il se jura une fois de plus que ce serait le dernier. Mais à travers le verre, l'alcool l'appelait, le tentait. Le loup-garou savait que c'était sa promesse d'oubli. Quoique… Comment, mais par Merlin, comment pourrait-il oublier Sirius Black ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde ? L'ancien professeur avait l'Animagus dans la peau, il avait brûlé toute sa vie d'un désir ardent pour son ami, depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs il aimait l'héritier Black. Et la veille de sa mort, ce dernier avait offert à Lupin une réponse à ses sentiments.

Soudain, la porte du repère de l'Ordre du Phénix s'ouvrit, et un homme aux cheveux gras et au visage antipathique rejoignit Remus dans la cuisine.

 **"Tu es un déchet Remus Lupin."**

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, ne leva même pas la tête. Que lui valait la visite de ce cher et adorable Servilus dans un moment pareil ?

 **"Plutôt qu'un fier loup-garou, tu ressembles à un chien-chien qui a perdu son maître !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Quand je pense que je risque ma peau pendant que d'autres se soûlent à chaque heure de la journée.**

 **…**

 **\- Surtout qu'au fond, Black n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, parce que…"**

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur, l'avant-bras de Rémus contre la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. L'agresseur se mit alors à hurler, d'un cri de bête blessée, et les hurlements de Madame Black rejoignirent bien vite les siens. Cependant le Maraudeur n'entendait rien, le sang qui lui battait les tempes effaçait tout le reste. Et les vapeurs de l'alcool aussi peut-être. Sûrement. Alors que le professeur de potions était de plus en plus rouge, le loup-garou sentit deux légers bras lui entourer la taille et le tirer en arrière. Il se laissa faire. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de rien et se fichait de tout. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Rien. Pas même Sirius, qu'il en venait à haïr de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul, si seul. Malgré le tumulte de ses pensées, Lupin reconnut Tonks qui, après l'avoir séparé de Rogue, essayait d'aider ce dernier, qui la repoussa sans aucun ménagement. La mère de Sirius continuait de hurler des insultes quand la cape noire de l'ancien Mangemort virevolta lorsqu'il passa la porte du repère de l'Ordre et transplana. Après avoir fait taire le tableau, la métamorphomage guida son ami vers la cuisine, s'assit en face de lui et se servit elle aussi un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Remus la dévisagea et constata que la jeune femme joyeuse et débordante de vie qu'il connaissait semblait éteinte. Plus aucune lumière ne brillait au fond de ses yeux. Ces derniers croisèrent les siens, et Tonks rougit légèrement avant de rapidement dévier son regard.

 **"Tu sais, Moony…**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"**

Lupin avait crié avant même de s'en rendre compte, mais ne le regrettait pas. Seuls les Maraudeurs avaient le droit de le nommer ainsi, et des Maraudeurs, il ne restait que lui et ses souvenirs des jours heureux. Il vit le visage de la jeune sorcière se crisper, mais elle ne lui tint pas rigueur de son excès de colère.

 **"Remus, je comprends que tu sois dévasté par la mort de Sirius…**

 **\- Non tu ne sais pas…**

 **\- Mais,** **continua Tonks d'une voix mal assurée,** **l'Ordre du Phénix passe avant tout. Avant nos propres sentiments. Je croyais que Dumbledore t'avait confié une mission que seul toi peux effectuer."**

Le loup-garou plongea sa tête dans ses mains, en signe de détresse et de lassitude. Oui, il se souvenait de cette mission : infiltrer le réseau sous-terrain des loups-garous. Le directeur avait regardé Lupin de ses yeux bleus perçants lorsqu'il lui avait confié cette mission, quelques jours après la mort de Sirius. Le vieil homme devait se douter de la passion qui dévorait l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour son ami, mais la guerre contre le Lord passait avant tout le reste. Même avant le deuil. La petite voix aigue de Tonks lui fit relever les yeux.

 **"A moi aussi il me manque… Même si je ne prétends pas le connaître aussi bien que toi…"** **dit Tonks, un sanglot dans la voix.** **"Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Si seulement… Cette Bellatrix Lestrange… Je me battais contre elle quand… Oh je m'en veux tellement !"**

La cousine éloignée de Sirius ne pur retenir le flot de ses larmes. Remus la contempla, déconnecté de la réalité. C'était tellement étrange de voir la tristesse d'autrui, quand lui-même parvenait difficilement à contenir la sienne. Personne n'avait pleuré la mort de Sirius, à part Harry bien sûr. Non pas que personne ne le regrettait, mais la guerre était déclarée. Le loup-garou lui-même avait été d'un calme olympien lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères. Mais maintenant il ne parvenait pas à faire fi de sa peine. Et apparemment Tonks avait du mal elle aussi.

 **"Tonks… Sirius n'aurait pas… Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te sentes coupable… Tu t'es merveilleusement bien battue. Il a dû… enfin… être fier de toi…"**

Essayer de consoler la jeune femme en parlant au nom de son ami était atrocement difficile. Lupin avait la sensation de piétiner les restes de son cœur. Ne s'apercevant pas de son malaise, l'Auror lui offrit une ébauche de sourire reconnaissant. D'une voix plus hésitante que jamais, elle lui dit :

 **"Tu sais, c'est immonde ce que Rogue a dit sur Sirius – oui j'étais déjà arrivée – mais je crois qu'il essayait de te motiver à recommencer tes missions pour l'Ordre. Evidemment, je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure méthode."**

Remus eut l'ombre d'un sourire en constatant que Tonks faisait marche arrière en apercevant son regard noir. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, c'est que Servilus n'était pas du tout au cœur de ses préoccupations. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui était au cœur de ses préoccupations ? Harry, sûrement. Mais il était actuellement en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante moldus, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour lui. Sirius lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur son filleul si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Le dernier vœu de l'homme aimé était donc devenu une priorité absolue aux yeux du loup-garou.

 **"Remus, je dois partir. Je voulais… voir comment tu allais. C'était stupide, tu ne vas pas bien, évidemment. Je… Salut !"**

Tonks partit précipitamment, en prenant tout de même le temps de se retourner une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte. Remus n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait sûrement dû consoler son amie, la rassurer, affirmer qu'il allait de nouveau aider l'Ordre. L'ancien Remus l'aurait fait. Mais l'ancien Remus était mort en même temps que son amour, et le nouveau Remus n'était plus qu'un être froid, rempli d'indifférence. Seule la brulure de l'alcool le long de son œsophage lui procurait la sensation d'être encore en vie. Il se resservit un verre. Les vapeurs de l'alcool lui brouillaient de plus en plus les sens et son cerveau, mais ses souvenirs étaient toujours nets et plus implacables que jamais. Son odeur, sa voix, son visage… Ses grands yeux bleus-gris, moins brillants depuis Askaban. Ses longues mains fines et toujours froides. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses traits anciennement fins et aristocratiques qui avaient subis l'usure du temps et de la prison. Son rire si semblable aux aboiements d'un chien. Son sourire si charmeur que Lupin espérait être le seul à connaître. Remus Lupin aimait Sirius Black, et c'était comme ça depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le jeune loup-garou était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de ce garçon désinvolte, puis cette admiration est peu à peu devenue un amour dévorant.

Le bruit de verre brisé le ramena une fois de plus à la réalité : il avait maladroitement fait tomber son verre. Le loup-garou se baissa alors pour ramasser les morceaux mais se coupa avec l'un deux. Il fixa intensément la goutte de sang qui s'échappa de la plaie pour courir le long de son doigt. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Rien. Il voyait juste son sang couler, comme si c'était le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne ressentait rien. Pas de douleur. Pas même un petit picotement. Alors, d'un coup, Remus se mit à hurler au milieu de la cuisine, assis à même le sol, se tenant son doigt blessé. Il hurla et pleura, et ce déchirement était presque aussi inquiétant que le vide qui l'avait précédé. Quelque chose avait explosé en lui et le faisait horriblement souffrir. Pleurer et crier n'arrangeaient rien, la douleur lancinante continuait de le brûler de l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une toute petite plaie sur le corps, et pourtant jamais il n'avait eu mal comme il avait mal à ce moment précis. Pas même lorsque Fenrir Greyback avait failli le tuer quand il était enfant. Puis tout fut noir autour de lui. Il se sentit happé par les ténèbres et ne fit rien pour remonter à la surface. Il sombrait, et peut-être rejoindrait-il son seul et unique amour. La dernière image qu'il avait eue de Sirius s'imposa alors à son esprit : l'Animagus dormait, un paisible sourire aux lèvres, le visage en paix, expression rare chez lui depuis le 31 octobre 1981, jour de la mort de James et Lily.

Alors que Lupin avait l'impression de flotter entre deux états, celui douloureux de l'éveil et celui encore plus douloureux du sommeil, des insultes murmurées à voix pas si basses que cela finirent de le réveiller totalement. Il se vit alors allongé – enfin plutôt affalé – sur le carrelage de la cuisine, la joue droite en sang car il était tombé sur les débris de verre. Un étau semblait lui serrer la tête, il souffrait atrocement. La gueule de bois, sans aucun doute… La voix de Kreattur lui parvint alors plus distinctement :

 **"… des loups-garous qui dorment n'importe où, et qui cassent les affaires de ma chère maîtresse. Oh ma tendre maîtresse, elle ne peut pas voir sa demeure enfin débarrassée des gêneurs malgré la mort de ce sale gamin… Oh pauvre Kreattur qui aimerait revoir sa chère maîtresse…"**

Le loup-garou en question se leva et monta les marches, sans se soucier de Kreattur. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre l'amertume de l'elfe de maison. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Sirius était mort, c'était un fait. "Sirius est mort. Sirius est mort. Sirius est mort." Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête encore et encore, comme une valse macabre. Ces mots sonnaient creux mais ils étaient aussi emplis de sens. Cette contradiction venait s'ajouter à la peine de l'ancien professeur. Ne parvenait-il donc pas à réaliser complètement la mort de son ami, alors qu'il avait de ses propres yeux assisté à sa chute ?

Lupin parvint à se traîner tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre de l'Animagus. Il s'allongea dans le lit, épuisé par les vapeurs de l'alcool et par le tumulte de ses sentiments. Le tumulte de ses sentiments ou ce vide de plus en plus présent qui risquait de l'aspirer tout entier ? Il ferma les yeux et ressentit les effluves de l'odeur de l'héritier Black : il dormait encore dans cette chambre, sur ce lit quelques jours plus tôt. Remus pouvait presque entendre sa voix rauque lui reprocher avec un ton légèrement amusé :

 **"Dis donc Moony, qu'est-ce qui te prend de piquer le lit des autres ?"**

Mais jamais, plus jamais il n'entendrait réellement cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Cette voix grave et envoutante qui avait murmuré le nom du loup-garou avec désir et envie la veille de sa mort. Remus sombra de nouveau, en entendant Sirius lui susurrer son nom à l'oreille.

L'ancien Maraudeur se mit alors à rêver. Ou à se souvenir ? Car ce souvenir était bien réel, il le savait. Dormait-il vraiment ? Cette question n'avait que bien peu d'importance, ce souvenir était si bon. Sûrement le meilleur de sa vie, mais aussi le plus douloureux à présent. Celui qu'il porterait comme une blessure. Celle du bonheur passé et révolu. La veille de sa mort, Sirius et Remus étaient seuls Square Grimmaurd. Avec Kreattur, bien sûr, bien que ce dernier était comme à son habitude caché dans une quelconque partie de la maison. Les deux amis parlaient de tout et de rien, contents de se retrouver entre deux missions pour l'Ordre et loin de se douter des inquiétudes de Harry pour son parrain. Ils mangèrent et burent, peut-être un peu plus que de raison. Est-ce l'alcool qui avait donné à Remus le courage - ou la folie - nécessaire ? Ou bien ce fameux sourire charmeur qu'arborait Sirius ? Dans tous les cas, avant même de s'en rendre compte, Lupin avait collé ses lèvres à celle de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il avait peur d'être repoussé mais voulait tout de même offrir à Sirius ce doux baiser. Contre toute attente, le loup-garou sentit la longue main froide de Sirius se poser sur sa joue et les lèvres de ce dernier intensifier le baiser. Remus se recula, étonné.

 **"Padfoot…**

 **\- Chut Moony… Pourquoi parler ? Pourquoi demander des explications ? Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours et les douze années passées à Azkaban n'y ont rien changé."**

Le fameux Moony sentit son cœur exploser d'allégresse. Ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques ! Il voulait lui aussi avouer son amour à son vis-à-vis, mais ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser plus passionné et aussi plus pressant. Puis l'Animagus cessa d'embrasser la bouche de Remus pour s'attaquer à son cou. Un gémissement s'échappa alors de la bouche de l'ancien professeur, qui rougit légèrement et pinça ses lèvres. Sirius releva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **"Non Moony, ne te retiens pas. Cette nuit, je veux que tu te mettes à nu devant moi, que tu me montres tes moindres sentiments, que tu te laisses aller au plaisir. Je veux te voir comme personne ne t'a jamais vu."**

Remus se jeta alors brutalement contre les lèvres de Sirius et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui montrant à la fois son amour et son désir. Les deux amants montèrent dans la chambre de Sirius et passèrent ensemble une nuit passionnée. Ils avaient oublié le retour de Lord Voldemort, le danger qui pesait continuellement sur eux, la prime important mise sur la tête de Sirius. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux cette nuit à part cette passion qui les unissait.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, en sueur et heureux, les deux hommes regardaient le soleil qui commençait à poindre à travers la fenêtre. Remus se tourna vers son amant qui en fit de même. Le loup-garou caressa le visage de Sirius, un léger sourire flottant toujours sur son propre visage.

 **"Je t'aime Padfoot. Depuis le début, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je t'aime. Malgré les douze ans à douter de toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ca a été dur, très dur. Je m'en voulais d'aimer un meurtrier, je ne me doutais pas alors que tu étais innocent. J'ai voulu refouler mes sentiments, j'ai voulu t'oublier mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Tu étais présent dans mon cœur et mes pensées. Quand j'ai appris il y a deux ans que tu n'avais pas tué James et Lily, j'étais tellement heureux, et encore plus amoureux que jamais. Je pouvais enfin t'aimer librement. Je sais que cette nuit n'était qu'une pause dans cette guerre, et je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir continuer de t'aimer car je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une deuxième fois, mais sache que je t'aime Sirius Black.**

 **\- Tu as toujours été le plus sérieux de la bande, n'est-ce pas Moony ? Oublie cette guerre juste aujourd'hui, pense à moi et à rien d'autre. On verra plus tard pour la suite. Je t'aime aussi Remus Lupin."**

Remus sourit et continua de caresser la joue de son amant. Ce dernier s'était rendormi peu de temps après, un sourire et une expression paisible sur le visage. Le membre de l'Ordre se leva et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il devait partir en mission. C'était plein d'amour et de confiance en l'avenir qu'il quittait le Square Grimmaurd et son propriétaire, ne se doutant pas que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Sirius, ce serait pour assister à sa mort, quelques heures plus tard seulement. Le décor de ce rêve si réel changea. Remus se trouvait en plein cœur de la bataille qui faisait rage au Département des Mystères. Il vit soudain un éclair vert et le corps de Sirius tomber au ralentit, tout près de son filleul qu'il aimait tant.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut alors que l'Animagus tombait à travers le voile de l'arche de pierre, mort. La chambre qui avait assisté à la passion des deux amants semblait à présent froide et grise. Le loup-garou aurait voulu pleurer mais ses yeux étaient désespérément secs. La soudaine absence de son amant d'un jour avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur, et ce vide engloutissait tout. Remus aperçut la photo des Maraudeurs accroché au mur. Il s'en approcha et contempla Sirius, si beau et si jeune. Le dernier Maraudeur aurait tout donné pour revenir à cette époque bénite, quand ils étaient insouciants et que Remus passait ses journées au côté de Sirius. Il était heureux à cette époque. Depuis il avait effleuré le bonheur lors de cette nuit partagée avec l'Animagus. Mais le bonheur s'était bien vite enfui, éphémère qu'il est. A présent Remus se sentait plus seul et plus vulnérable que jamais. Rien, jamais plus rien ne le rendrait heureux. Il avait perdu son unique amour.

Il entendit soudain la porte du Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrir, le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll tomber avec fracas et la mère de Sirius hurler à la mort. Remus songea alors que Tonks devait être revenue le voir.

* * *

Remus était fier et heureux d'annoncer la venue au monde du petit Ted. Il serra Harry dans ses bras, plus longtemps que les autres, et lui demanda s'il voulait bien être le parrain. Cela lui semblait être dans l'ordre logique des choses : Sirius avait été le parrain de Harry, Harry serait donc le parrain du fils de Lupin. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à oublier son ancien amant. Et Dora le savait pertinemment. C'était elle qui allait le voir tous les jours après la mort de Sirius Black, elle qui tous les jours avait essayé de soigner cette plaie qui serait à jamais douloureuse. Remus et Nymphadora s'étaient tout de même mariés, se disant qu'ensemble il serait peut-être plus aisé de surmonter la mort de l'être aimé. Un semblant de bonheur s'était alors offert au loup-garou quand leur fils Ted était né. Sans toutefois oublier Sirius, pour qui il brulait toujours d'une passion ardente, l'ancien Maraudeur essayait de reconstruire sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où il mourrait. Il choisirait alors de « continuer », car il était sûr que Sirius avait fait ce choix, ainsi que ses amis James et Lily. Il pourrait alors revoir l'homme qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie et sans qui il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et ils seraient ensemble à jamais, pour toujours.

* * *

 _Et voilà… Je tiens à expliquer que malgré ma passion pour le SiRem, j'aime bien le personnage de Tonks, et comme je voulais juste « ajouter » quelque chose à l'histoire et non la modifier, Lupin se marie bel et bien avec Tonks. Même si notre cher Moony serait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus heureux avec son Padfoot !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

 _Vive le couple Sirius/Remus !_


End file.
